spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Emotion of Love
Rating-pg.png |series = The great life of Spongebob|seasonnumber = 1|episodenumber = 1|airdate = August 22, 2016}} Plot SpongeBob seeks help from his friends when a Hit song makes Spongebob think of Sandy. Transcript SpongeBob: a new song he had heard the day before as he opens his front door and walks outside So how long, can I keep it in, Keep in this feeling, That makes me feel so thin. The one for me can't seem to see, how much she really means to me. Patrick: Hi spongebob, what'ca singing? SpongeBob: Oh Patrick, I think there's something I need to talk to you about. a nervous looking face the scene cuts to Spongebob and Patrick in Patrick's house. Patrick: So buddy, what did you want to talk about? Spongebob: to himself, "come on just say it fast! and get it over with." Well you see it's............uhh.....um............I LOVE SANDY! Patrick: OH! Spongebob how come you haven't told me this before?...............I mean you kind of gave it away before. Spongebob: Where? When? How? Patrick: When you and Sandy kissed in that play. Your face just said you loved sandy...........I think. Spongebob: I just wanted to ask you if you could help me. Patrick: UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH........................................ Sppongebob: Come on Patrick spit it out! Patrick: Well why don't you go ask Sandy? Shes really smart. Spongebob: No Patrick! I can't ask her shes the one I have a crush on. Patrick: Well sit down and tell me why you feel this way. Spongebob: okay. Patrick; talk to me buddy. Spongebob: You know that song we head yesterday called can't seem to see? Well it makes me think of sandy. And you know, I have always had feelings for her. But Now, They are stronger then ever! Patrick : well I think you should talk to someone that's not me. I wouldn't be the best person to ask. Spongebob: But who? jumps up I'll go ask Squidward! to Squidwards house and knocks on the door Squidward are you home?!?..........................SQUIDWARD!!!!??! Squidward: OH What do you want Spongebob? Spongebob: Well you see I need your advice/help with something an- Squidward: spongebob off Whatever it is I don't want to be a part of it! Spongebob: But Squidward I need your help. Squidward: NO! Go ask someone else. I need to go visit my sick mother. lies Spongebob:[ sighs ] Who am I gonna ask now? It cuts to Spongebob siting on his chair in his living room petting Gary Spongebob: Oh Gary what am I gonna do? Gary: meow. Spongebob: no Gary who do I go to? To talk about this with? Gary: Meow Meow! Spongebob: My Parents? thanks Gary Gary: meow Spongebob: Bye Gary thanks! The scene goes to Spongebob running to his parents door and knocking on the door Spongebob: MOM, DAD? Harold: [ opens the door] Hi son, What are you doing here? Spongebob: I need advice and wheres mom? Harold: Your mother went shopping, Come close and tell me what You need to tell me. By how nervous you look I can tell you need some help with something. Spongebob: Dad I like this girl, more then just friends. We have been Best Friends for years. But I just don't know if she likes me in that way. Harold: Have I meant this girl? Spongebob: No But I was 12 and she was 14 when we first meant. Harold: It's really hard to find your true love but I still always knew one day you would find love. I do have some advice for you. Spongebob: smiles yes Harold: express the way you feel about her, for example, write her a poem. Or sing her a song. Spongebob: what else can I do to impress her? I have a song I can sing her. Harold: Approach her with some lowers with a love note on it. Or do something with her that you guys have in common. Spongebob: Well I can do that harold a thumbs up Harold: whatever sounds good for you son! So how long have you liked her Spongebob: Well I have had feelings for her since I met her. But now my feelings for her are stronger then ever now. Harold: yeah I see. Well Your mom I met here when we were 15 in high school. a lot was going on. At the time our family didn't have much money. Your mom and your mom just kind of got my mind away from it all. We started dating after a while. It was different back then. Our classes were put as all sponges and squid were together in there classes and so on. And that changed a couple years before you were born. Spongebob : wow tell me more Harold: One day your mom and I feel in love and we had no Idea how. Her mom didn't agree with it, But we were together anyway and we got married. Then when they saw how good we went together they finally did support us. and it stayed that way. Spongebob: wow Harold: So what I'm trying to tell you is that no matter what we love you. Even if you go trough something like what I went trough. Spongebob: thanks for telling me that dad. =) Harold: Put your word nicely and good luck son! [ put arm around him] YOU CAN DO IT SON! Spongebob: YEAH! thanks dad. I am gonna get her some flowers and practice what I'm gonna say to her. The scene cuts to spongebob walking to sandys house. holding flowers with a note on it that reads To: Sandy I wont hide my feelings no longer! <3 Spongebob Spongebob: I know we have known each other for so long now, and I just can't hide my feelings anymore. NO! Come on little bobby just say it from the heart when you get in her Treedome. on the door Sandy guess who? Sandy: be right there.......the door Come on in spongebob! =) Spongebob: I brought you flowers! They're your favorite. [ wispers ] read the note! Sandy: "To: sandy I will hide my feelings no longer. <3 Spongebob" what do y'all mean by that Spongebob? heh Spongebob: sings So how long, can I keep it in? Keep in this feeling, that makes me feel so thin. The one for me can' seem to see how much she really means to me. .............. Sandy I have felt like this for years and years. Sandy: and giggles Is all that true Spongebob? Spongebob: Everyword sandy. I love you! I feel your the one for me. I couldn't hold back my feelings any longer. That song makes me think of you. I heard it yesterday and now my feelings for you are stronger then ever. I mean you are always there for me. So what do you say? Sandy: I say COUNT ME IN! laughs I always knew there was something about you I loved. I just did'nt know it was this. XD Spongebob: I LOVE YOU,Sandy! Sandy: I LOVE YOU TOO! Thanks for telling me this. =) Spongebob: You don't know how long I have been wanting to tell you this It's amazing Sandy: Wow! I........I don't know what to say right now. You.....You've got me speechless. giggles Spongebob: You........................um......wonderful thing Sandy:up spongebob and hugs him Spongebob: well I have to go but i will be back very soon, I promise. =) Sandy: Till then waves Love you! it cuts to Spongebob at a jewelry store buying a ring! Spongebob: I'd like this ring please. Store fish: Here you go sir. Spongebob: thank you ma'me Store fish: You know, your pretty lucky you found love. Spongebob: are you alright? store fish: my boyfriend broke up wiith me yesterday. Spongebob: I'm so sorry I hope you two can work things out Store fish: Yeah Spongebob: I have advice, maybe you should say your sorry, even if you didn't do anything. It's good if you could step up and be the bigger person. If you really like him like that. guys like girls who share things in common with them too. so things you have in common you could do with him too. store fish : Thanks It goes to spongebob at his house going to bed. Spongebob: well gary, tomorrow is the day. Gary: meow Spongebob: what if she say's it's to early? Gary: meow meow meow. Spongebob: Your right Gary! We better go to sleep so we can be ready, wakes up the next morning and goes to squidward, patrick and all is closed friends houses and takes them to the krusty krab. He runs to sandy's house and knocks on the door. I'm back sandy. =) Sandy: well howdy! Spongebob: I got somehing for you. Lets go to the krusty krab! Sandy: And i'm gonna receive it there? Spongebob: Yep! now come on. It cuts to Spongebob and Sandy holding hands while entering the krusty krab as spongebob give a nervus look over to Patrick and offers Sandy a krabby patty so him and a couple of friends can pep talk him. Spongebob: I dont know if i'm ready. Patrick: you've gon this far, you cant stop now. Spongebob: Your right! Squidward: I know I don't act like this a lot but I do think you and Sandy really could go together and I kind of do support that. Spongebob: but you yelled at me yesterday when I was onna ask you dor advice. Squidward: well there is two sides of me, Right now I chose to be nice squid, Spongebob: wow Tom; yeah you can do it sb! Spongebob: Thanks guys! I think I might just be ready. Squidward and Tom cheer spongebob on and follow him inside Sandy; [ gets up ou of her seat and waits for the surprise] A COUPLE MINTUES LATER Squilliam: [ walks in the door and nobody notices ] Spongebob: Sandy I love you and I know it's been over 17 years since we first met and I want to ask you something..............[ goes on one knee and opens the ring box ] Will you make me the happest spone in the world and marry me? Almost everyone at the krusty krab: awwww! Sandy; [ stays silent thinking] Squidward: eh, Spongebob: Did I screw up? [ starts to breath heavliy ] Sandy: up and starts to cry tears of joy! YES SPONGEBOB I WILL MARRY YOU! Crowd: Awwwww! Squilliam: Eww! Love is gross Spandy: [ looks at each other] Sandy: IF YOUR GONNA BE LIKE THAT JUST LEAVE! Squidward: Yeah! Don't hazard the work place. Squilliam: I've heard better comebacks from a kelpsi can! laughs Squidward: eyes and crosses tentacles across chest THIS IS GETTING RETARDED! You have no idea what it would feel like if you were one of them and someone did that to you. Squilliam: Frankly I wouldn't care because That would never happen. Sandy: You need to experience love to know the feeling inside! Squidward: I know can be mean heart-ed to you Spongebob but I believe NOBODY should be treated like that. By Such a lowlife! Sandy: Or by anyone. Spongebob: Thanks guys! Squilliam: Oh Please! I'm trying to make you miserable! Squilliam: FANCYSON! Sandy: That IS IT SQUILLIAM FANCYSON! I AM WILLING TO GO TO JAIL TO TEACH YOU NEVER, AND I MEAN NEVER MESS WITH SPONGEBOB! Me thats okay, But with spongebob YOU CROSS THE LINE! Spongebob: This is real love. Squilliam: How can you possibly love this weird, annoying, Squishy, yellow thing? Sandy: I Think You Better Leave! I will punch you for us to be happy Spongebob: [ hugs sandy]m] Squilliam; What could you possibly do? Spongebob: Wait just a burger flipin' second! forward pointing finger at him Sandy is the toughest person I KNOW! Shes a BLACKER BELT in karate! Squilliam: [ pushes him back ] Spongegbob; back Sandy; Spongebob before he falls Spongebob? Are YOU ALRIGHT? Sponebob: yeah i'm good. Thanks for catching me. Sandy; Well, Your the one worth keeping! Crowd; Awwwww! Sandy: Spongebob up, walks over to Squilliam and shakes him HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SPONGEBOB, WHA HAS HE EVER DONE TO YOU? STAY AWAY FROM US! Come on spongy lets get away from him. hold hands while walking home Sandy: Squilliams a jerk just don't take ANYTHING he said about you to heart, Your a really nice guy! Spongebob; I wasn't gonna. Sandy: I love y'all Spongebob: I love you too and I'm happy we are getting married. Even though it's kind of too soon. Sandy: nah it's never too soon. And if I see him on the street oh my, but don't you worry sponge. Spongebob: smiles Sandy: He probably never found love and just somehow wants to make other people around him how have love miserable. Spongebob: Yeah! And must I say I feel like we've already were dating before we even became a couple. Sandy: well maybe we were somehow. spongebob Category:2016 Category:Articles in need of grammar correction Category:Pilots Category:Season Premiere Category:The great life of Songebob Category:PG Category:Transcripts